Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by Cupcake2094
Summary: How I wish Max and Fang's lives had happened. Spoiler Alert: I adore the rest of the Flock, but I feel like their lives would've been easier away from each other. In other words, the rest of the Flock aren't included in this particular fic. P.S: This is my first fanfic ever. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome! :-)


**A/N: OK, so, I wrote this about 2-3 years ago, and I only got a FF account a couple of months ago and I decided to upload this... Please be gentle as this is my first _ever_** **F****anFiction. Reviews are welcome! :-)**

**P.S: I'm completely aware that I changed a lot of things about Max and Fang, but I had to in order for the story-line to work so please bear with me :-)**

**-2****ND**** GRADE-**

"Mr Alton, Miss Ride, please stop talking, this is supposed to be silent work." their teacher, Mrs Greene, said.

"Yes Mrs Greene," Max and Fang chorused.

"Thank you."

However, the two adorably mischievous kids were NOT done talking, so they decided to pass notes.

(**Fang: Bold**, _**Max: Bold Italics**_)

**You were saying?**

_**I told you, I'm psychic. I can see the future.**_

**No you're not, you can't see the future!**

_**Can too!**_

**Cannot!**

_**Can too!**_

**Cannot!**

_**Can too!**_

**Fine! If you can see the future what does it say?**

_**It says we're gonna get married.**_

**Liar.**

_**I'm not lying!**_

**Yes you are! Liar, liar, pants on fire!**

_**Fine! Don't believe me!**_

**I don't!**

"Mr Alton, Miss Ride, kindly stop passing notes in class." Mrs Greene said.

"Yes Miss."

**-7****TH**** GRADE-**

"Mr Alton, Miss Ride, care to share what you were talking about with the class?" Ms Hatchett said.

"No," Max said, glaring at the teacher.

"Well then, I suggest you shut up and get on with your work. This is supposed to be silent and individual work."

"Whatever bitch," Fang muttered.

(**Fang: Bold**, _**Max: Bold Italics**_)

**Anyhow, you were saying that you're what again?**

_**Idiot, I've told you millions of times, I'm psychic.**_

**Right, of course you are.**

_**Shut up, Lieutenant Sarcasm!**_

**Whatever, just one thing. Since I don't believe you, let's make a bet.**

_**What kind? And how much?**_

**If we get married, I owe you. If we don't, you owe me.**

_**How much?**_

**20 bucks.**

_**Deal.**_

**Done.**

"Ahem. Mr Alton, Miss Ride, how many times do I have to tell you two to stop talking?"

"We weren't talking, we were passing notes," Max retorted.

"Huge difference." Fang added.

"Whatever." Ms Hatchett replied. "Just don't let me catch you again."

**-7 YRS LATER-**

"Hey Max? I got a job in Florida." Fang said.

"What!" Max shrieked.

"I have to be there in exactly 48 hours." This time he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"What!"

"Yeah. I'm leaving today."

The phone line went dead. Two minutes later a furious Max was standing on Fang's doorstep.

"Fang Alejandro Alton! What do you mean 'You got a job in Florida'? That's across the freaking country!"

"I know, but Max, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Yes, I'll be far away, but remember, if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away."

"You took the job? How could you? You're gonna leave you lifelong best friend and the place you grew up in, your family, you're gonna leave them all here in sunny California, and you're heading to Florida? Florida? Of all places, you picked Florida? What is wrong with you!"

"Max, I'm sorry, OK? I promise I'll come and visit as soon as possible and as often as possible. We can FaceTime, Skype, I'm still on Facebook...we'll manage."

"I know all that but it's not the same. I'm gonna miss coming home and walking over here, complaining to you about that Bridgett bitch..."

"I know. But you can still do that. There's only like a 3 hour difference in time."

"Fine."

"Now come on. My flight leaves in 2 hours."

_**~ Time flew by, Max and Fang chatted every so often, they were too busy to do so every day. Before either of them knew it, it had been two years since Fang left. Max had called to remind him but he wasn't answering his phone... ~**_

"Why is that idiot not answering his phone? I mean, I love him and all, and I can totally understand if he's too tired to pick up but, I've been calling for a half hour." Max muttered to herself.

Her doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Guess." came a familiar voice.

She flung the door open and launched herself at Fang. He dropped his bags just in time to catch her. After spinning her round in circles for a few seconds he put her down. As soon as he did, she crossed her arms over her chest and halfheartedly glared at him.

"I know you're pissed but before you ask why I haven't been taking any calls, I was travelling."

"Good enough excuse, I suppose," she shrugged, "but why do you have all your stuff?"

"Can we talk about this inside?"

"Sure."

She helped Fang carry all his bags inside and dumped them in the old room he used to use when he crashed there. When he came downstairs, she was in the kitchen making dinner. When he walked in she didn't even turn around, she just asked: "Are you gonna tell me why you have all your stuff?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on the crown of her head and inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"I've missed you so much," he murmured into her hair.

"Missed you too," she smiled. "Now are you gonna tell me the real reason for you showing up here or am I gonna have to torture it out of you?"

"Patience woman, one of these days you're gonna be the death of me." he smirked. "I quit my job," he sighed.

"You what!" Max shrieked, turning around to face him.

"I quit my job."

"Why?"

After a few minutes of thought and pacing, Fang answered her. "I was tired of the workload, I was sick and tired of all the crap they were giving me, but most of all, I missed you and my family like crazy. Mainly you though."

"Awww, that's so sweet," she said, placing a hand over her heart, "but that still doesn't explain why you chose to show up on my doorstep instead of your mother's."

"I knew you'd be happy that I'm back and, while my parents would also be happy, they'd ask me a million and one questions."

"Who told you I wasn't gonna do the same?" she smirked.

"Oh God, no! You wouldn't, come on Max, this is me, Fang, your best friend. Please don't do this to me, please!" he begged.

"That's all I needed to hear." Max smirked.

"You mean you made me beg on purpose?" Fang asked in disbelief.

"Yup," she replied cheerfully.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you loooooooooove me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." he huffed.

Max just giggled. "Love you too Fangles," she chirped.

**-2 YRS LATER-**

"You may now say your personal vows," the priest intoned.

"Fang Alejandro Alton, you're my best friend, you always have been, you still are and you always will be. You're also annoying, dumb, not to mention you've done some fairly stupid things." At this the audience laughed. "But, be that as it may, you're still you and that means that no matter what, I love you. I'll admit, sometimes you're not very lovable, and sometimes you hurt me, but among the many things I love about you, these two are some of my favorites. You never hurt me on purpose, and whenever you do, when you realize, you apologize and make it up to me. And the best thing about this? You didn't start this when we were dating, you didn't even start doing that when we were teenagers, you've always done it. It's one of the reasons I fell head over heels in love with you, even in 2nd grade. I promise to always love you, to follow you wherever you go, except to Florida," the audience laughed again, "to help you with whatever you do and I also promise to follow whatever stupid schemes you may or may not come up with, after I try to talk you out of them. I promise to remain by your side, regardless of circumstances and I promise to always defend your honor."

"Is that all?" the priest asked.

"Yup," Max chirped.

"Hey, what about who you belong to?" Fang asked, almost indignantly, causing a few giggles from the audience.

"And I belong to you alone." Max added. "There, you happy?"

"You bet." Fang smiled.

"You may now say your personal vows," the priest again intoned.

"Maximum Valencia Ride, you're sometimes a bitch, a pain in the ass and a totally demanding control freak,"

"When you're done insulting me, let me know," Max said dryly, causing the audience to laugh.

"Done. Now listen. Like I was saying you can be quite a handful to deal with. But, you're also my downfall, my worst distraction, my favorite attraction, the love of my life and my best friend. You've always been my best friend and the love of my life, but I remember the day I realized you were the love of my life. It was the day I quit my job in Florida and decided to come back to Cali. I'd been irritable and pissed off all day long, and I couldn't get you out of my head. Just, everything about you. The way you walked, the way you talked, the way you were around our friends and both our families; everything. I remember asking myself: 'What is it about this girl that I can't get her out of my head?' Then it hit me. I was in love with you. I tried to deny it, giving all the excuses possible, but my brain just wouldn't listen. Finally, I gave up. I waked into my boss's office, yelled all the profanities I'd wanted to yell at him for weeks and told him I quit. I rushed home, got all my stuff together, went to the airport and got on the next flight here. When you opened the door of the house and I saw the look on your face change from irritability to absolute joy, I knew I had made the right decision. Over the two years we were together in that house, and the one and a half years we were dating, I found myself falling more and more in love with you each day. I love everything about you, everything, and I promise never to hurt you on purpose, I promise to always love you, I promise to defend your honor and remain by your side, regardless of circumstances. Basically what I'm saying is, I will love you forever. Even when we're both gone, I'll keep on loving you. And I belong to you and no other."

By this time, Max was fighting back tears.

"I love you too, Fang," she whispered before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may...do that," the priest said, smiling. Fang pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull something out of his pocket. He handed it to Max. She looked at it, went through the papers that were there and looked at Fang who shrugged and said, "You won." She laughed before kissing him again.

~ At the reception, when a family member asked what Fang had given her, she explained the whole story to the audience. ~

**-1 &amp; 1/2 YRS LATER-**

"Mr &amp; Mrs Alton, I am happy to tell you that you have two bouncing baby boys and one beautiful baby girl!" the doctor said, smiling as he handed the boys to their mother and the girl to her father.

"They're adorable," Max cooed, looking into her babies' faces.

"I know," Fang smiled back. "See, they've all got my hair,"

"Idiot, we both have black hair," Max said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Whatever," he replied, "but see, one of the boys has my eyes, one of them has yours and our little baby girl has a mixture of the color of our eyes."

"Awww," Max smiled, "What are we gonna name them?"

"I think the eldest should be called Falcon, the middle one should be called Jay and the youngest should be called Skylar." Fang said as he smiled down at them.

"Falcon, Jay and Skylar. Not bad, but they'll need middle names."

"You think of their middle names."

"OK...Falcon Lorenzo Alton, Jay Luciano Alton and last but not least, Skylar Adrianna Alton."

"Nice babe," Fang said, kissing his wife softly.

"I know. Come on, lets get them home." Max said, smiling at her husband

**THE END**

_**Characters**_

**Fang Alejandro Alton** – Max's best friend and later, her husband and father of her kids. Black hair, 6 ft 2 in, well built and extremely strong; ice-blue eyes.

**Maximum Valencia Ride/Alton** – Fang's best friend and later, his wife and mother of his kids. Black hair, 5 ft 10 in, skinny but strong; emerald-green eyes.

**Falcon Lorenzo Alton** – Oldest Alton triplet. Black hair, ice-blue eyes.

**Jay Luciano Alton** – Middle Alton triplet. Black hair, emerald-green eyes.

**Skylar Adrianna Alton** – Youngest Alton triplet. Black hair, blue-green eyes.


End file.
